


a doll's dream

by chanshine



Series: nct / wayv drabbles collection [11]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Artists, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Crafts, Dolls, M/M, Overworking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanshine/pseuds/chanshine
Summary: renjun, a factory worker, is an aspiring artist whose medium is figurines. everyday, he works himself to the bone and it's hard for jaemin to just sit there and watch.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: nct / wayv drabbles collection [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004022
Kudos: 17





	a doll's dream

the door creaks open slowly, making the tired eyes that had been staring at them for hours in anticipation finally light up in excitement. renjun steps in, sighing loudly and dropping his belongings with an audible thud before crashing on his bed with a groan. everyday was like this, with renjun barely able to function after long hours and scarce pay while still having to work further to do what he actually loved. no matter how much he tries, sustenance is hard to find in both fields anyway. 

after a few minutes of tense silence, renjun stands back up and walks over to sit down right in front of jaemin. he doesn’t acknowledge anything or anyone else, just lets messy brown hair fall over his eyes as he leans over his half-finished handicrafts. despite the exhaustion in his frame and the fatigue in his movements, he still moves to work on his creations. nimble, trained fingers handled the wooden parts with care, cautiously shaving off excess before slotting them with one another to form a flawless wooden ballerina figurine. a small smile makes its way onto his perpetually weary face as he pulls out old paints to bring a splash of wonderful color to the delicate statuette. 

despite his masterful ministrations, it’s clear his health is deteriorating at the rate his works are improving. previously soft skin has been littered with small scars and wounds that never seem to close, with the blade accidents that are slowly becoming more and more common. with the way he constantly squints, he clearly struggles to perceive things even from just a meter away. clumsiness and forgetfulness are more prevalent than ever, making him destroy or forget essential parts resulting in him needing to work more. it’s a painful cycle, just watching it hurts already. jaemin so badly wants to hold him close, to give him all the money and time in the world to pursue his passion, to tell him it’ll be okay and they can work through it together. 

however, jaemin cannot do as he wishes. his mouth is forced shut, his hands are fixed in position, and his feet are glued in place. he’s powerless, far too powerless. he wants to do so much more, and yet no amount of prayers can make the impossible come true. so like every other time, he just watches sadly as renjun slowly works himself to death doing what makes him want to live in the first place. 

after all, jaemin was simply another porcelain doll sitting atop renjun’s desk.

**Author's Note:**

> haha plot twist go brr
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/SH10NSHINE)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/SH10NSHINE)


End file.
